Utsukushii uso
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: She shouldn't have to remind every man that takes to her bed that he isn't welcome when dawn reaches her chamber. Based around Luka's Perfect Liar. Rated M for language, drug reference, and sexual content. Excuse OCness


I was inspired to write this fanfiction thanks to Luka Megurine's _Perfect Liar_. Hope you all enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Song: Perfect Liar

Artist: Megurine Luka

Italics: Lyrics

* * *

><p><em>Sin is the instinct I'm attracted to<em>

_I swore to live while carrying a cross _

_Your clumsy skills will always leave me dry _

_Is the honey from the flower that only opens at night_

_Too bitter for you? _

As morning light catches hold of the transparent drapes hanging above her bed, Luka's teal colored eyes catch sight of the pale skinned lover lying asleep on the mattress beside her. Sighing softly, she moved herself so her feet were now touching the hardwood floors. She shouldn't have to remind every man that takes to her bed that he isn't welcome when dawn reaches her bedroom. He should instantly know that with the rising of the sun, there should no longer be a trace that he had ever slipped in. He should disappear like a fine smoke. Only to return if called upon by the beauty. Rising to her feet., naked body bathed in fine golden light, she shakes the males shoulder lightly. His violet orbs now colliding with hers.

_I raise my nails _

_Don't damage me _

_I'm not a woman that only belongs to you _

"Good morning my sweet." his voice trails from his lips sweet like honey.

"Get your ass out of bed." her eyes are lethal like the aimed muzzle of a fully loaded gun.

"Hey, what's with this attitude?" his brow is furrowed as she points to the door.  
>"I hate to remind you of the little agreement we made last night." her words are harsh and unwavering.<p>

"What that I'm supposed to be out of here right after you let me fuck you? If anything I was doing you a favor, pretty. You should be grateful you even got a piece of this." his attitude is growing more cocky by the second.

"Grateful that I got a piece of a second rate penis? I've definitely had better." she's laughing now.

"Why I ought to-." he raises his hand to strike her.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you." she's holding a switchblade from the nightstand drawer up to his jugular. "Don't think because you got to have one night with me that you can take advantage of the situation."

"E-Easy there. D-Don't do anything rash now." his lips are quivering as sweat roles down his brow.

"Then get the hell out of here." she growls as he scampers to the door.

_The number of lies I've piled up_

_And the number of skins I grinned with _

_Between them you could sometimes see _

_The scares _

_You will never know_

_The real face under the mask _

_I will deceive you until the end _

_Until you go crazy _

Walking to the shower, Luka pulls back the clear doors, and steps in. Turing the water on full blast, she sinks to the shower floor. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rests her head against the soft skin of her kneecaps. It was often during moments like these that she wondered what it would be like to have a "real" relationship. Sure, she'd been with men. Had sex and felt the pleasures of skin on skin. But what did she know about being held tightly around the waist. Having her hand fill another. The perks of intimacy that came from one person loving another unconditionally. Maybe she'd never know what that was like. Hell, she'd had her walls up for as long as she could remember. It seemed like no being could tear them down.

_You and your precious black car_

_What a boring thought _

_If you think I'm going to be happy over that _

_I'll let you ride me at night _

_Can't you say at least one decent joke _

_Seriously?_

Lipstick evenly spread across her thin lips, the pink haired vixen could hear the sound of a car horn blaring. Peaking out her apartment shades she sees a black Corvette parked in the drive. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Luka departs from her place of residence. Slipping into the vehicle, she greets the driver with a sloppy kiss, before settling into the passenger seat. Sapphire eyes taking in her curvacious form it wasn't long before hormones take over. Just one more taste. That's all he was asking for. Leaning in, he took hold of her velvet cheek. Caressing it gently he went in for the kill.

_I'll peel out my fangs _

_And bite against you _

_It's okay because you enjoy the pain right?_

"Ouch." his tongue darts across his bottom lip.

"I told you that you were going to have to wait." she smirks licking the blood off she smooth appendages.

"But darling, must we hold off until we reach the club?" he presses moving his hand into her lap.

"Unless you want me to jump out of the car, I suggest you abide by my wishes." her eyes are playful.

"But baby I can feel the heat radiating off you. I know you want me." he glides his fingers up past the delicate hem of her lavender mini dress.

"That may be so." she moans against the feeling of his touch. "But I believe waiting may be more beneficial for you."

"Oh really." his pointer has slipped past the silken thong guarding the lips of her wet entrance. "How so?"

"Waiting will allow me-." She's unable to finish her sentence. The touch of hand is just too much for her to take. "Nevermind...p-please...just take me already."

_There are so many men to replace you _

_I could just pick and toss them away _

_The little fantasy you have about me _

_Doesn't exist _

_I pretend to act like an obedient dog_

_And laugh at you though my cat-like eyes_

_Do you really think you own me?_

_Think again_

Hair mused by wandering hands and sinful pleasure, Luka rises from the upholstery. Slipping mini dress back up over her breasts, she looks to the panting driver beside her. Smiling softly, she pecks his forehead before slipping a little piece of paper into his hand. Then, throwing open the car door, she departs from the vehicle. Purse swaying beside her as she walks, she watches the black Corvette pull out of sight. She was certain that she's be expecting his call later on during the week, but for now, she had other matters to attend to.

_This little scenario I've drawn out _

_Is a drama much like tragedy_

_Carry your false illusion of me _

_And go to sleep _

Back at her apartment flat, upon opening the door, a golden pair of orbs were shinning in the darkness. Flicking on the light, lying sprawled out on the couch, was non-other than another naked customer. Her rouge lips curling back into a slight smile, Luka proceeded to make her way over to the couch. Kneeling down beside the finely toned male, her hand drifts softly over his abdomen. Taking his long and hardened member within her slim fingered grasp, she brings his erection up to her awaiting lips. Rolling her tongue over the heated head she slips his shaft into her mouth. Moving it around the moist cavern soft moans begin to flood the room. Hands moving over tightened skin it isn't long before her male is begging for mercy. Hot sperm dripping from the corner of her lips, she pink haired sadist swallows hard. Pecking her regular's lips, she stands up to retreat to her bedroom. The sound of the front door closing filling her ears as she climbs beneath the sheets.

_The number of lies I piled up_

_And the number of skins I grinded with _

_Between them you could sometimes see _

_The scars _

_You will never know the face under the mask _

_I will deceive you until the end _

_Until you go crazy_

By the end of the week, Luka had worked both her clientele and herself ragged. Figuring she'd take a break from the constant feel of flesh, she decided she'd go out for a drink. Take a drag off a cigarette, enjoy the pleasure of lime and tequila. Yes, that sounded just fine. Entering her usual place of relaxation, the diva with teal orbs plopped down on a bar stool. Waiting for her drink, she turned to the show up on stage. This was where she had gained her start. This is where her decent living turned into a dangerous habit. It was all _his _fault. Men were such pigs. Anal creatures who would give up their entire livelihood just to cock a feel. This is why she'd started selling her body in the first place. She could enjoy the pleasures of sex without ever having to become attached. Face the same pivotal mistakes she'd made long ago.

_With a clean cut sharper than a piece of glass _

_Take the truth flowing from the wound_

_And burn it in your heart _

"Miku, great show tonight." the bartender had turned his attention to the young performer who'd taken a seat.

Locking eyes with the emerald orbs, the pink haired harpy feels her breath catch in her throat. How could someone so beautiful possibly sharing her body with the rest of the world? With these males. They wouldn't treat her right. They're compliments and cheers couldn't possibly be good enough. Opening her mouth to speak, Miku turns and smiles softly.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here?"

It was almost as if she was starring into a mirror. Wasn't that the line she'd used for her first screw? Swallowing hard, Luka nods softly. Praying hard that karma hadn't taken the guise of a voluptuous tempter.


End file.
